Al despertar
by LJuliet23KN
Summary: Bueno.. esta es una historia con Axel  Goenji  de protagonista,es divertida y tiene bastantes tonterías. En el cap. 4 sale la cancion "Y mírame" de despistaos. Espero que os guste
1. El despertar de Axel Blaze

Sonó el despertador, acababa de amanecer en la ciudad Inazuma.

Axel se revolvió entre las sábanas, apagó el despertador y miró la hora, las siete y media.

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que levantar tan temprano? –pensó.

En ese momento pegaron a su puerta.

-¡Axel, arriba!¡Tienes que arreglarte rápido, que Jack te quitará el desayuno!

Era Jude, tan puntual como siempre.

-Juder con Juder… -susurró Axel. -¿Cómo puede alguien ponerse a mandar de esa manera recién levantado?

-¡Te estoy escuchando! –respondió el de las rastas con voz cantarina.

-Pffff… ¡Ya voy!

Axel cogió su bolsa de aseo y su equipación. Fue andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a los vestuarios.

Allí estaban Harley, secándose su nube de pelo rosa, Thor, afeitándose su frondosa barba, y Jude, lavándose los dientes con sus rastas cayéndole sobre los hombros.

A Axel le parecía muy graciosa aquella escena, pero eso no le quitó el sueño.

Pasó por detrás de Jude, le acarició la cabeza con aire divertido y dijo:

-¡Mira el leoncito recién despertado!¡Que mono y que bajito es!

-¡Oye, tú…! –Jude fue interrumpido por las risas de Harley y Thor. –Por lo menos, yo, no parezco un emo, con el pelo tapándome la cara y, además, tienes canas.

-Anda, déjame. –dijo el otro feliz por haber conseguido picar al "súper creador de juego".

La verdad es que tenía razón, cuando se despertaba el pelo le caía sobre los ojos, pero, después, se peinaba y se ponía el pelo "como si le hubiesen electrocutado", según Scotty.

Axel se metió en la ducha para despejarse. ¿Qué harían ese día?¿El entrenador les dejaría, por una vez, el día libre?

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió al espejo.

Los demás se habían ido a desayunar, estaba solo, pero…

-¡Ay, ay, ay!¡Me voy a quedar sin desayunar!

-¡Jack! –dijo Axel sorprendido. -¿No estabas desayunando?

-¿Yo? Ojala. Me he quedado dormido.

-Pues vaya… -susurró el canoso emo, pero lo que en realidad quería decir era: "Pues vaya… el hijo de puta de Jude se va a quedar sin rastas de la hostia que le voy a dar."

Axel se embadurnó las manos con un bote entero de gomina para el pelo y empezó a peinarse. Cuando los demás le veían arreglarse el pelo lo llamaban "el Efecto Axel".

-Bueno, Jack, yo me voy.

-¡Adiós!

Axel bajó las escaleras como un rayo, tenía un hambre de lobos.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo Axel muy animado.

-¡Hola! –respondieron todos a una.

-Hoy hay tortitas para desayunar –dijo Mark con su sonrisa amable.

De repente una fuerza sobrehumana tiró al engominado al suelo.

-¡TORTITAAAAS!

-¡Jack, vas a matar a Axel! –gritaron.

-Ups… perdón, Axel –dijo mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-No pasa nada, además, me has recordado una cosa.

Dicho esto, Axel cogió un vaso de agua fría, se dirigió a Jude, le tiró del cuello de la camiseta por la parte trasera y lo vació en el hueco que quedaba entre su espalda y la tela.

-¡AAAAARGG!¡QUE FRÍAAAA! –gritó Jude. -¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO?

-Porque me has engañado.

Mientras decía esto, le quitó al rastas la capa, se puso unas gafas de piscina y se subió a una de las mesas.

-¡Soy "el creador de juego", Jude Sharp!¡Ahora os voy a decir lo que tenéis que hacer para ser buenos futbolistas!

-¡Eh, tú!¡Devuélveme mi capa!¡Y no te rías de mí!

-¡Tú, Caleb, o te quedas calvo totalmente o te dejas crecer el pelo, que parece que tienes una rata muerta en la cabeza!¡Todd, hazte un corte de pelo diferente, que pareces una cebolla!¡Shawn, ¿cómo es posible que ligues tanto si, cuando haces una supertécnica, parece que estás bailando ballet? Eso no se puede consentir, no, no, no…

-Anda, tranquilízate y desayuna –dijo una voz dulce con aire divertido.

Todos se giraron hacia la voz.

-Nelly…¿cómo sabes que no he desayunado? –respondió Axel avergonzado.

-Lo sé porque solo haces esas tonterías cuando no desayunas.

-Ah… -dijo el con voz entrecortada.

Nelly le sirvió a Axel las tortitas y se sentó a su lado.

-Pareces su madre –comentó Scotty con su risita traviesa.

-Es que, cuando se acaba de levantar, es como un bebé.

Todos aguantaban la risa mientras, Axel, masticaba y recuperaba la cordura.

-¡Hey, Jude!

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Lo siento,¿me perdonas?

-¡Claro! –"siempre lo mismo", pensó.

Axel y Jude chocaron las manos y sonrieron.

-Chicos, a entrenar de una vez –el entrenador había aparecido. –Ya mismo es la final de Asia…

-Pero si es dentro de dos semanas, ¿no?

-Ya lo se, Todd, -respondió con voz cansada –pero hay que entrenar para ganar.

Todos salieron al campo y empezaron a entrenar, ¿qué esperabais?


	2. Bailando bajo la lluvia

Pues yo me esperaba que se pusiesen a cantar 'el patio de mi casa' mientras hacían un baile tirolés, pero no es así. Una pena, ¿verdad?

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos volvieron a la concentración.

Menos uno.

Axel se estaba cambiando y tenía el torso desnudo.

-Un entreno duro, ¿eh?

-Ne-nelly…

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

-Se llama antes de entrar –rió, cuando recuperó la compostura, mientras se ponía la camiseta.

-Ni que te importase mucho –dijo ella muy seria mientras se sentaba en unos de los bancos que componían el mobiliario del vestuario.

-¿Por qué eres tan sosa? –fue su respuesta.

Axel se acercó a ella de tal manera que sus rostros casi se tocaban.

-Eres un tonto.

Nelly intento parecer seria pero los dos ya estaban riéndose de la situación.

-Venga, Nelly –dijo Axel mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas de la risa. – Está empezando a llover.

-Tienes razón… ¿cómo llegaremos? –dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué tal si vamos saltando como Heidi? –dijo Axel con las carcajadas asomando entre sus labios.

-De acuerdo, probemos –respondió ella con un tono chistoso.

Se engancharon del brazo y empezaron a saltar bajo la lluvia dando trompicones debido a sus carcajadas.

La lluvia se volvió más intensa.

-¡Princesa, la lluvia nos ataca!¿Qué mandáis a este humilde siervo?

-Llévame sobre tu espalda, si no nos derretiremos –dijo ella con los ojos carcajeándose mientras el resto de su rostro estaba totalmente serio.

-¡Vamos Princesa! –dijo él, cargándola a su espalda.

Pero la intención de Axel no era llegar a la puerta. Empezó a correr en círculos bajo la lluvia mientras ella le gritaba intentando ocultar su diversión.

-Axel, al final vas a coger una pulmonía, llévame a la puerta, anda… -le dijo ella al oído.

-Vale –dijo resentido con una sonrisa en los labios que Nelly no consiguió ver.

Axel dio la última carrera hasta la puerta.

-Ha llegado a su destino –dijo Axel con voz de máquina.

-Muy bien, Axelballo te mereces un premio –dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Axelballo? –sonrió el apartándose con un soplido un mechó de pelo de la cara, ya que su peinado se había desecho.

-Si…

Fue lo único que pudo vocalizar al darse cuenta de la situación.

Axel la tenía abrazada por la cintura y estaba tan cerca de el que podía escuchar su corazón palpitar.

-No me gusta que me abracen los caballos –fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para acabar con esa situación de incomodidad.

-Vale, lo que tu digas –dijo él levantando las manos como quien se rinde.


	3. Discusiones y nervios

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! He tardado demasiado! Podéis matarme si asi sois felices (no lo hagáis porfa *-*). Mi imaginación se fue por el W.C. **

**Lo siento.. Espero que os guste este cap., en mi opinión los otros estaban mejor peeeero que se le va ha hacer.**

-¡Mirad ya han llegado!  
>Todos los estaban esperando para el almuerzo.<br>-¡Hola!  
>Nelly se sentó con sus compañeras y Axel se sentó al lado de Jude y se quedó pensando.<br>"¿Por qué me ha rechazado así?¿Es que me equivoqué al pensar que le gustaba?¿Qué pensará en este momento? Seguro que no en mi. Soy idiota, me dice Axelballo y la abrazo."  
>En esos momentos Nelly también estaba pensando.<br>"¿Por qué ha hecho eso así de repente?¿Se estaría riendo de mi? Soy tonta, no debería haberme apartado de él… Jude le está susurrando algo al oído, ¿será sobre mí?¿o es que es de la otra acera?"  
>Nelly se sorprendió pensando eso último, ya que dudaba que Jude tuviese esos gustos.<br>-¡Chst! –dijo Jude al oído de Axel. –Vas a coger una pulmonía si sigues con esa ropa mojada.  
>-Y tú, ¿por qué te fijas en esas cosas?¿es que eres de la otra acera? No me esperaba eso de ti.<br>-¡Sólo me estoy preocupando por ti! Diga lo que diga Nelly, sigues siendo igual de estupido incluso después de desayunar.  
>-Vale, vale… iré a cambiarme.<br>"Y a peinarme", pensó.  
>Se levantó y fue a su habitación.<p>

EN EL OTRO LADO DEL COMEDOR.  
>-Eh… Nelly… -comenzó Silvia.<br>-¿Qué? –respondió Nelly distraída.  
>-Pues… como te lo digo… se te transparenta todo.<br>Nelly miró sus ropas mojadas, acto seguido, su cara se volvió roja y subió las escaleras corriendo.  
>-Todo por culpa de ese. No sabe lo que son modales. ¡Hacerme aparecer así en el comedor delante de todos! ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?<br>-En realidad, ha sido culpa tuya, que no te has dado cuenta de esas pintas que llevas.  
>Axel estaba tras ella, completamente seco y peinado.<br>-Que velocidad para arreglarse tiene este tío… -susurró Nelly desconcertada.-¡No es culpa mía! –gritó. -¡Tu eres el que me ha cogido y arrastrado bajo la lluvia!  
>-¡No lo hubiese hecho si tu me hubieses dicho que no te apetecía! –respondió el, gritando también.<br>-¡Eres un estúpido!  
>-¡Y tú, una aburrida!<br>-Pues yo creo que deberíais bajar ya y no discutir por gilipolleces, que esto no es una telenovela.  
>Los dos, sorprendidos, buscaron con la mirada al tercer integrante de la conversación. Harley estaba subiendo la escalera.<br>-Se os escucha desde el comedor –añadió, al ver las caras de sus amigos.  
>-¡ERES UN ACOPLADO! –gritó Nelly mientras le señalaba acusadoramente.<br>-Bueno, Nelly creo que, en vez de estar gritándome, deberías ir a cambiarte. Por cierto, se te ve bien así –dijo él con un tono de ligón.  
>-¡ESTUPIDO! –dijo ella mientras la palma de su mano impactaba contra la cara de él.<p>

-Auuch… -susurraba Harley rozándose la mejilla con la mano.  
>El pelirrosa y Axel bajaban las escaleras de camino al comedor.<br>-¿Qué esperabas? –respondió Axel, molesto. –No te iba a decir "¡ooh, Harley, tienes razón!¡A partir de ahora iré así vestida!"  
>Entraron en el comedor, Axel volvió a su sitio y Harley se sentó a su lado.<br>-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh! –gritó Harley, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él. Axel lo miró con expresión interrogante. -¡Celia, este no es mi vaso de Batman!  
>Celia se acercó, le puso la mano en el hombro a Harley y le dijo:<br>-Esto… No te enfades, pero tú no tienes ningún vaso de Batman.  
>-Pues vaya… -respondió defraudado.<br>Todos miraron a Harley con extrañeza y volvieron a comer.  
>-Bueno, volviendo al tema. A ti te gusta Nelly, ¿verdad? –dijo Harley mientras le daba con el codo en las costillas.<br>-¿A mi? ¡Que va, hombre! –respondió Axel incómodo.  
>-¡Venga ya!¡Si se ve a la legua! Cuando os miráis es como ¡BUM! Y luego es ¡PAM! y después "oooh…" –Harley gesticulaba como un loco.<br>-Ni que estuvieras leyendo el cuaderno del abuelo de Mark.  
>-No me cambies de tema, jovencito.<p>

-Harley tiene razón. –Jude se había incorporado a la conversación.

-¡Dejadme ya cansinos!

-Axel no lo niegues, si te la comes con la mirada –prosiguió Jude.

-Cualquier día de estos, la violas –dijo Harley soltando una carcajada.

-¡YO, JAMÁS, LA VIOLARÍA!

Los otros dos se partían de la risa al ver la expresión de preocupación de Axel. El que más lo disfrutaba era Jude, no había nada que picase a Axel y, ahora, había encontrado su punto débil.

El entrenador entró y se hizo el silencio:

-Ya que está lloviendo, esta tarde podéis hacer lo que queráis. Y mañana también tenéis el día libre.

El entrenador se fue sin decir nada más.

-¡Wow, la tarde libre! –soltó Harley, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Qué os parece si vamos Mark y nosotros tres a dar una vuelta?

-¡Pero si esta lloviendo! –respondió Jude.

-Eres un aguafiestas, existen los paraguas. Y tú, Axel, ¿te apuntas?

-Bueno, yo tenía pensado quedar con…

-Nelly –respondieron los otros dos al unísono, divertidos.

Axel les lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió hablando:

-Pero el horno no está para bollos, así que me parece bien. Además, con eso, puede que me despeje un poco.

-¡Pues decidido!¡Vámonos!

Axel fue a su habitación a coger el móvil, el dinero y su paraguas (no quería que se le chafase el peinado).

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-Mark dice que viene luego, que no encuentra el móvil –dijo Jude con cara de cansancio.

-Pues vámonos –respondió Harley mientras abría la puerta.

Harley y Jude iban hablando, mientras que Axel intentaba no pensar en Nelly, sin éxito.

"Debería dejar de hablarle y que se busque la vida, o le podría pedir perdón. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que pedírselo? Definitivamente, no la entiendo. Pero me encanta"

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –dijo Harley jovialmente.

Entraron en una cafetería y se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron. Pidieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿qué vas ha hacer para arreglar las cosas con ella? –comenzó Jude.

-Si, eso, que parece que la has liado parda –añadió el pelirrosa.

-He venido aquí para no hablar de ella –sentenció el albino.

-Pues parece que no nos conoces –respondió Harley.

En ese momento, Mark entró por la puerta muy apurado.

-¡Hola, perdón por la tardanza!

-No pasa nada –le dijo el de las rastas.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?

-De Axel y Nelly –le informó Harley con tono pícaro.

Mark los miró sin comprender.

-A Axel le gusta Nelly –aclaró Jude.

-¡Ahh! Es mentira, ¿no? –Mark miró a Axel buscando una respuesta que encontró al ver que él desviaba la mirada ruborizándose. –Yo te veía muy serio para enamorarte de alguien.

-¿Perdona? –dijo Axel ofendido.

-Bueno, es que eres muy serio, menos antes de desayunar –Mark empezó a contar con los dedos –cuando picas a Jude, cuando dices tonterías espontáneas, cuando estas cansado… un momento… ¿cuándo eres tú serio?

-La verdad es que no se como ha conseguido hacer creer a la gente que es el más serio del equipo –añadió Jude.

-Bueno, en realidad, prefiero que sea así, antes que un soso. En eso te diferencias bastante de Nelly, Axel. –dijo el capitán.

-¿Qué has dicho de Nelly? –Axel echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Venga Axel, admitámoslo, el sentido del humor es como las piernas, se tiene o no se tiene, y Nelly no lo tiene. –dijo Harley.

-Aii, dios mío… -susurró Axel.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Nelly seguida por Silvia y Celia. Pasó al lado de Axel sin mirarlo y se sentó con las chicas en la mesa mas alejada de ellos.

-¡Rápido, Harley, agarra a Axel! –dijo Jude de repente.

Harley obedeció y agarró a Axel por el brazo mientras Jude hacía lo mismo.

-¿Pero qué…? –dijo el delantero estrella.

-¿Qué hacéis? –terminó Mark.

-Abortar un intento salvaje de violación por parte de Axel –respondió Jude.

Mark se aguantaba la risa.

-Mark, tú también no, por favor… -dijo el albino.

Al cabo de un rato lo soltaron y evitaron hablar de Nelly, ya que estaba presente y no eran tan malas personas.

Pasó la tarde volando. De repente llegó Celia y les dijo:

-Chicos, nosotras vamos a volver para hacer la cena, no tardéis.

-Vale, iremos lo más rápido posible –Jude sonrió y dijo. –Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

-Bueno, no te creas, Julia no tiene nada que envidiarle –respondió Axel.

-Venga ya, si Celia es muchísimo mejor. Además, yo soy mejor hermano que tú.

-¡Si, claro! Yo le he comprado a mi hermana un oso de peluche y tú a la tuya no le has comprado nada.

-¡Porque ya es mayor!

-¡Parad ya! –les cortó Celia. –Espero que no tardéis.

Las tres chicas se marcharon, dejando a los jugadores solos.

-Bueno, habrá que ir tirando –dijo Harley mientras pagaban la cuenta.

-Pues si –respondieron los otros tres.

En el camino de vuelta, Axel estaba ido.

-Lo de Nelly le ha sentado como un tiro en es estómago –susurró Mark a sus compañeros.

-Ya… -dijo Jude apenado. –Intentábamos animarle, pero han llegado ellas y nos han chafado el plan.

-Sí, ha sido mas feo que pegarle a una madre –coincidió Harley.

-Espero que en la cena se arreglen las cosas –Mark finalizó la conversación soltando un largo suspiro.

Llegaron al comedor, saludaron como es debido y se sentaron a esperar la cena. Axel se levantó para ir al baño, ya que esta tardaba mucho.

Abrió el grifo y se quedo mirando al lavabo unos segundos. Luego se lavó la cara con mucho agua para, después, mirarse al espejo.

-Te parecerá bonito.

Silvia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Me refiero –continuó al ver que Axel no comprendía –a portarte así con Nelly. Está muy distante.

-¡Ah!¿Qué no es así siempre? –respondió Axel con sorna.

-Axel, no estoy de broma.

-¿Y yo sí? –dijo Axel enfadado. –¡Llevo todo el puto santo día (puto y santo anula así que… todo el día) dándole vueltas a lo que he podido hacer para que se enfade conmigo de esa manera y pedirle perdón, pero yo no he hecho nada!¡No la entiendo, se ha enfadado conmigo por abrazarla!¡Es desesperante!¡Y si no es por eso no se por qué!¡Si no le gusto que me lo diga, pero que no se ponga así! –Axel dio un puñetazo contra la pared.

Silvia no sabía que decir, ¿sentía tanta frustración como para ponerse así y sincerarse con ella de esa manera?

Axel notó la mirada sorprendida de la chica y suspiró.

-L-lo siento… no debería haberme puesto así –Axel evitó la mirada de Silvia.

-No pasa nada…

Hubo un silencio incómodo y ella lo rompió.

-Tengo que ir a… esto… comprobar la comida.

Silvia salió pitando por el pasillo.

-Me he pasado… -susurró Axel mientras se enjuagaba la cara de nuevo.

"Bueno, seguramente Silvia se lo dirá a Nelly y se aclararan las cosas…", pensó.

De repente todo se quedó a oscuras.

Axel se acostumbró rápidamente a la falta de luz y le dio de nuevo al interruptor. No pasó nada.

-Creo que dentro de este armario había velas y cerillas –dijo Axel para si mientras abría dicho armario. -¡Bingo!

Axel llegó al comedor sigiloso como un gato en medio del desconcierto. Se subió a una mesa y…

-¡Ahhh! –gritaron girándose hacia la luz que procedía de encima de la mesa.

-Te ha dado ahora por subirte a las mesas, ¿eh? –dijo Caleb.

-B-b-bueno, d-da igual… por lo menos, ahora podemos ver… -dijo Jack, asustado.

-¡Ja ja ja!¡Os he salvado!¡Desde ahora me llamaréis "Axel, el Señor de la Llama"!

-¡Eh, Señor de la Llama! –le gritó Nelly. –Se le quema la gomina.

-¡Hostiaas!

Axel bajó cagando leches y metió la cabeza bajo el fregadero. En ese momento regresó la luz y Sue apareció por la puerta.

**Hasta aquí el 3º cap. ¿Qué sucederá con Nelly y el Señor de la Llama? Aaah, intriga muahahaha. Bueno, volviendo al tema, creo que el siguiente cap. Va a ser el ultimo, porque las historias largas no se me dan bien ajajajaja, pero no es seguro. Los que hayáis visto Ice Age 1 sabréis que lo del Señor de la Llama no es mío, al igual que lo del vaso de Batman que es de Peter Griffin (pero esque si no lo ponía explotaba, literalmente (no)). Por ahí habrá algo de Dani Rovira (ya dije que mi imaginación a la mierda, pero ya es verano asique tengo mayores expectativas). Bueno, gracias por leerlo, de verdad, mis tonterías no las pilla cualquiera. Mandadme reviews please. Un gran besazo! (L)**


	4. Intrusos de pelo azul

**Capitulo 4. Pues eso ajajaja, espero que os guste y de más. **

-¡Eh, Señor de la Llama! Se le quema la gomina.

-¡Hostiaas!

"¡Agua, agua!¡Necesito agua! Aahhhh… que fresquitaaa…", pensó Axel.

De repente volvió la luz, el chico miró hacia la puerta y vio a Sue con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Hola chicos! Siento lo del apagón uhuhuhu…

-¿Has sido tú? –preguntó Nelly, cortante.

-Yes, my dear friend!

-Dios… -Nelly puso cara de cansancio y apoyó la frente en su mano.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?

-¡Nada! –respondió Silvia muy rápida.

-Bueno –continuó Sue sin darle importancia -, he venido para veros, mis queridos compañeros. Me quedaré una temporadita.

-¿Y eso? –dijo Celia mientras se acercaba.

-Es que… ¡he decidido olvidarme de Erik! –los demás la miraron estupefactos. –Ya se que es raro… pero como se ha ido… pues… he decidido estar con mis amigos que me apoyan y… me quieren.

Esto último lo dijo lanzándole a Axel, que todavía tenía la cabeza en el fregadero, una mirada fugaz. Nadie se percató de ello excepto el antes mencionado. Y Nelly.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?¿A qué ha venido esa mirada?", pensó ella.

Axel se incorporó, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse el agua sobrante y se dirigió hacia Sue.

-Bueno, pues quédate el tiempo que quieras –dijo Axel amablemente mientras le ponía la mano sobre el hombro para, luego, irse a su habitación.

La peliazul cogió a Axel por la camiseta.

-¿No te quedas a cenar? – Sue puso cara de preocupación.

-Es que no tengo hambre –le respondió retirando la mano de ella con cuidado, dedicándole una sonrisa. -¡Buenas noches! –dijo, esta vez, dirigiéndose a todos.

Axel subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación.

Nelly estaba hundida. Sus amigas ya estaban sentadas, así que se dirigió hacia ellas y tomó asiento.

-Nelly, ¿estas bien? –le dijo Celia, preocupada.

-Si… -respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Pero Nelly… -añadió Silvia -, si estás llorando…

Nelly retiró la lágrima que le caía lentamente por la mejilla con un movimiento rápido. En ese momento, Sue se sentó al lado de Silvia y con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿No os parece que Axel está cada vez más guapo? –suspiró soñadora.

Nelly le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio que Sue pasó por alto.

-Pero se le ve muy serio, no sé jajajaja.

-Si, Axel tiene una seriedad innata –dijo Nelly con sarcasmo.

Sue la miró sin comprender.

-Y me encanta cuando está sin peinar… es tan… tan mono… -Sue apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-A mí me gusta mas "el Efecto Axel", tiene más personalidad –Nelly no se cortaba un pelo.

-Nelly, ¿a ti te gusta él? –preguntó Sue con curiosidad.

-No –respondió Nelly desviando la mirada, aunque Sue lo tomó por valido.

-¡Ah, que bien! –Sue se levantó de la mesa. –Me voy a dormir uhuhuhu…

La chica desapareció por la puerta y Nelly apoyó la cabeza sobre sus dos manos, mirando a su plato.

-Ehh… Nelly –comenzó Silvia. Al ver que esta no respondía, continuó. –Te tengo que decir una cosa… sobre Axel.

-¡A ese ni me lo menciones! –dijo Nelly, mientras se iba, apretando los puños.

Nelly no pegó ojo en toda la noche. "Mañana le pediré perdón… Ha sido, todo, culpa mía… Soy estúpida, todo iba tan bien… pero como soy como soy, tengo que meter la pata… Y, en cima ahora esta Sue por medio", al pensar esto, suspiró. "Bueno, a lo mejor se echa atrás cuando vea a Axel antes de desayunar".

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

-¡AAHHH!¡SOLTADME!¡SOLTADME!

Axel estaba atado de pies y manos con una cuerda mientras que Jude y Thor lo llevaban (Jude cogiéndole de los pies y Thor de las axilas).

-¡¿QUIERES ESTARTE QUIETO! –gritó Jude, al borde de la desesperación.

-¡¿Qué pasa?

Sue se acercó alarmada, era la única que estaba en el comedor a esa hora.

-Pues, que Axel ha intentado comerse mi espuma de afeitar con enjuague bucal diciendo que era nata con sirope de fresa –respondió Thor.

-¡AAAGHH!¡SOLTADME!¡TENGO HAMBRE!¡PUTOS NAZIS!

-¡Ponedle una mordaza o algo, por dios! –Jude intentaba alcanzar un trapo que había en una de las mesas.

-Si lo que tiene es hambre yo lo puedo solucionar uhuhuhu… Sentadlo por ahí.

Thor y Jude se miraron como diciendo "a saber lo que le va a hacer esta a Axel". Luego, le hicieron caso y lo colocaron en una de las sillas más cercanas.

-¡Jude, no hace falta que le pongas la mordaza! –dijo Sue con tono autoritario.

-¡Mierda! –respondió Jude desilusionado, volviendo a dejar el trapo en la mesa.

Sue llegó a la mesa con un plato de huevos con beicon. A Axel se le hizo la boca agua.

-Mira Axel, te he hecho el desayuno –Sue sonrió. –Abre la boca…

Axel le hizo caso y la chica le metió rápidamente un trozo de beicon en la boca.

-Mmmm… -musitó Axel mientras masticaba. -¡Está buenísimo! –exclamó al tragar.

-¿Qué esperabas? Uhuhuhu…

-Bueno…¿ahora mu pudeish soltar? –le dijo a sus compañeros con la boca llena, ya que Sue le había vuelto a meter comida en ella.

Thor le quitó las ataduras y los dos se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Dónde está nuestro desayuno? –preguntó Jude mientras le sonaban las tripas.

Sue le miró ofendida:

-Prepáratelo tú –y le sacó la lengua.

-Ya lo preparamos nosotras –dijo Celia mientras entraba en el comedor junto a Silvia.

-¡Gracias!

Todos entraron al comedor en masa cual orcos saliendo de Mordor.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE NELLY.

Nelly bostezó, se incorporó y miró al reloj.

-¡AAaghh!¡Se me olvidó poner el despertador!

Nelly se arregló a la velocidad de la luz y bajó la escalera, dispuesta ha hablar con Axel, pero se encontró con una escena increíble.

-¡Abre la boca! –exclamaba Sue mientras alimentaba al Señor de la Llama.

Nelly se sentó con sus compañeras, que ya habían terminado los desayunos (increíblemente rápido D: ).

-Nelly, tienes la cara descompuesta.

-Es que me he traumatizado…

-Ya… no es normal que Jack baile ballet alrededor de Todd.

-No me refería a eso –respondió lanzándole una mirada fugaz al enorme jugador. –Me refería a la parejita que tenemos enfrente.

-Pasa de ellos –le dijo Celia.

-Nelly, te tengo que contar eso sobre Axel.

-Que no, no me digas nada sobre él. Paso de tíos, ¡living la vida loca!

-Axel, ¿te vienes conmigo al parque de atracciones?

Nelly le lanzó a Sue una mirada endemoniada.

-¡Claro! –respondió este.

Nelly pasó el resto del día con sus amigas, de compras y demás.

Axel lo pasó con Sue a solas en el parque.

-¡Hola! –dijo Silvia al entrar al comedor. –Todavía no ha llegado nadie.

-¡Pues hagamos una cena deliciosa! –respondió Celia jovialmente.

En, ese momento Nelly se percató de unos acordes de guitarra que provenían del piso superior.

-Eh… voy a mirar si hay alguien arriba. –dijo esta, subiendo las escaleras.

"Perdona si me pongo nervioso,

Pensaba que no te encontraría

Y afine mejor la puntería.

Y mírame,

Aún sigo siendo el mismo

Que era antes de ayer,

Cuando aún te quería."

Era Axel.

"Hace mucho que no toca la guitarra…", pensó la chica mientas aminoraba el ritmo.

"Me retiré haciendo el suicida.

No sé por qué

No hubo despedida

Y abracé a muchas parecidas.

Nunca olvidé aquella sonrisa.

Te imaginé durante mil vidas

Y te busqué después de cada herida.

Y mírame,

Aún sigo siendo el mismo

Que era antes de ayer,

Con algún fracaso encima."

Nelly fue andando con cuidado hacia la habitación de Axel.

"Me emborraché a base de añejo,

Me acostumbré a tenerte lejos

Y lloré delante de un espejo.

Y mírame,

Aún sigo siendo el mismo

Que era antes de ayer,

Sólo que un poco más viejo.

Y mírame,

Aún sigo siendo el mismo

Que era antes de ayer,

Con algún fracaso encima.

Y mírame,

Aún sigo siendo el mismo

Que era antes de ayer,

Cuando aún te quería."

"Que bonita es esa canción…"

-¡Ay, Axel me encanta! –dijo una voz al otro lado de la habitación. De repente, el sonido de la guitarra cayendo al suelo.

"¿Pero qué…?". Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y vio una escena que la destrozó por dentro. Sue estaba besando apasionadamente a Axel mientras lo abrazaba y, este, no parecía oponerse.

Nelly bajó corriendo las escaleras, llorando.

¡**Que guarro es Axel! Ya me ha ofendido el tío ¬ ¬ **

**Voy a tener unas palabritas con él.**

**Está claro que este no es el último capitulo, quiero explicar la terrible conducta de este señorito (ya no se merece el nombre de Señor de la Llama).**

**Os quiero! Un besoo (L)**


	5. Sinceridad

**Bueno, este es el último capitulo de este fic tan extraño que sale de mi mente (también extraña).**

**Espero que os guste! ^^**

**Por cierto, ya me he cansando de contar la historia así que… ¡la van a contar los protagonistas! (y me libro de un trabajito jejejejeje).**

_**Axel:**_

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con Sue a mi espalda.

-¡Qué chachi es! –exclamó ella al entrar.

-Bueno, es como todas las de este sitio ajajajaja –respondí.

La acompañé hacia el centro de la sala y entorné la puerta.

-Emm… -dije intentando entablar una conversación.

-¡Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy! –me interrumpió sentándose en mi cama. –Pero has estado muy callado uhuhuhu…

-No soy muy hablador –la verdad es que ella estuvo toda la tarde hablando *suspiro*.

-Ya, lo he notado –dijo ella enarcando una ceja. –Y tú, ¿qué tal te lo has pasado?

-Bien, bien. Ha sido divertido –cosa que era verdad.

Habíamos pasado una tarde genial, nos habíamos montado en todo. ¡EN TODO! Hasta en las cosas de niños pequeños, que tú dices '¡vaya! Esto es de niños pequeños". Y recuerdo helado, mucho helado… aawww… que delicioso… *babas*.

Bueno, que me voy del tema, me senté a su lado y se quedó mirándome fijamente, lo que me incomodó bastante.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dije.

-Porque eres muy guapo uhuhuhu…

-A-ah… gracias… -no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan esas cosas y, menos, tan de repente.

-Eres muy tímido.

-Ya lo sé –dije apartando la mirada.

Silencio.

Sue se levantó de la cama y se dio un pequeño paseo por la habitación. Con 'pequeño paseo', me refiero a 'gran reconocimiento de la habitación' o, mas comúnmente llamado, 'cotilleo intensivo'.

Abrió todos los cajones, puertas, miró bajo y tras cada objeto y/o mueble, observó todo con detalle y, por último, preguntó el por qué, el cómo y el dónde había conseguido cada cosa.

Empezó a escarbar en mi armario como un topo. De repente, se dio la vuelta y señaló al altillo.

-¡¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

Me miraba sorprendida y la emoción se le podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí.

-¡¿Y has compuesto alguna canción?

-Ehh… Sí, ayer por la noche, por ejemplo. No podía dormir, así que me entretuve escribiendo una –si, soy un prodigio de la música *pose de ultra-héroe y risa*.

-¡Oh!¡Que chachi piruli Juan pelotilla! –exclamó mientras saltaba y aplaudía. –¿Me la puedes cantar?

-Claro –le respondí acercándome para coger la guitarra.

Di un pequeño salto para alcanzar la guitarra y nos volvimos a sentar en la cama.

Rasgué las cuerdas para tocar unos acordes y comencé a cantar.

La letra ya la conocéis.

Sue se quedó muda mientras le mostraba la canción, cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Al terminar de tocar la miré esperando algún comentario. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, luego exclamó:

-¡Ay, Axel me encanta!

En ese momento se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome por el cuello haciendo que se me cayera la guitarra y, pillándome desprevenido, me besó.

Me puse tenso, no sabía como reaccionar y, entonces empecé a pensar.

"No debo responderle, yo quiero a Nelly. ¿Y si le molesta y se enfada más? Pero ella ha decidido desentenderse de mí. No puedo estar esperándola toda la vida y, si le molesta, que se aguante."

Con esa última frase en mente, cogí a Sue por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí y entreabrí la boca dejándole vía libre.

Después de unos momentos, nos separamos. Ella me sonrió y yo bajé la mirada. Una oleada de arrepentimiento apareció dentro de mí. Había utilizado a Sue para olvidarme de Nelly y hacerle daño.

-Vaya, Axel besas muy bien –comentó Sue con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo siento –dije repentinamente.

-Te estoy halagando, no regañando –dijo ella divertida.

-Te estoy pidiendo perdón porque no me gustas –Sue me miró estupefacta, cogí aire y continué -, me gusta Nelly.

Cuando dije esto noté un nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has besado? –noté que le estaba costando lo suyo no gritar.

-Porque pensaba que así podría olvidarla –diciendo eso me sentí aún peor.

Sue me miró con odio y yo agaché la cabeza.

-¡Bueno, pues tu te lo pierdes! –dijo ella levantando la cabeza y saliendo por la puerta. –Por cierto –volvió a aparecer -, yo te estaba utilizando para olvidar a Erik. Así que, en paz.

Yo sabía que no estábamos en paz, pero la dejé ir. Dio un portazo.

Di un laaaaargo suspiro, guardé la guitarra y me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Entonces los vi. Mark y Nelly abrazados. "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?", pensé. "Nelly y Mark son mejores amigos, ¿quién me niega que sean algo más?". En ese momento, sentí algo ardiendo en mi interior (como soy el Señor de la Llama… :3)

_**Nelly:**_

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Salí corriendo con un torrente de lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Intentaba convencerme de que yo lo había decidido así, que estábamos enfadados, que cada uno podía ir por su lado. Pero, en el fondo, confiaba en que todo volvería a ser como antes, que todo iría bien.

Corrí hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar al comedor, donde se encontraban Celia y Silvia.

Salí del edificio y me adentré en la oscuridad de la noche. Me senté en el suelo y enterré la cabeza entre las todillas para desentenderme del exterior.

Comencé a sollozar, pero intenté ocultarlo cuando oí unos pasos acercarse.

-¡Nelly! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Mark! –me retiré las lágrimas e intenté poner un tono de voz normal. –Nada, ¿por qué?

La voz se me quebró y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Mark me miró con seriedad. Obviamente, no lo había engañado.

-Nelly, no mientas –siguió perforándome con la mirada haciendo que me sintiera estúpida por haber intentado ocultárselo. -¿por qué no estás en el comedor con los demás?

-No sabía que habían llegado, pero de todas maneras no me apetece estar con los demás –sorbí ruidosamente por la nariz (algo asquerosito, ahora que lo pienso).

-Es por Axel, ¿verdad?

Oírlo de otra persona fue un golpe muy duro para mí y comencé a sollozar sonoramente.

-V-venga Nelly… no llores –añadió Mark nervioso mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro y se arrodillaba ante mí. –Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-P-pues… -comencé, intentando controlar la voz. –Axel estaba con Sue y Axel estaba cantando y Sue y Axel se han besado y… -comencé a llorar con más fuerza -¡El cariñín está cornudo!

Mark me miró raro y comprendió que hablaba de Erik.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Mark desconcertado.

-¡Claro que es posible! –contesté casi gritando. -¡Lo he visto, ¿vale?

-Pero si Axel nos dijo ayer que tú le gustabas y que estaba destrozado…

Yo me quedé sin habla, ¿cómo podía ser aquello? Axel estaba besando a Sue en su habitación.

-Pues ya no es así –me dí cuenta de que ya no salían más lágrimas de mis ojos, ¿tanto había llorado?

-Claro que es así, Nelly –dijo el sonriéndome. –Seguro que solo ha sido un desliz, que el no quería.

Me sentí tonta. Me abalancé sobre Mark y le dí un gran abrazo.

-¿Y esto a qué viene? –preguntó el divertido.

-Para darte las gracias, me has ayudado mucho –dije feliz de nuevo.

-Venga, vamos al comedor –dijo Mark mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-Si, vamos –le respondí con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al comedor.

_**Axel:**_

Tardé un rato en bajar a cenar. Cuando me decidí, bajé por la escalera con un paso pesado.

Ya había llegado todo el mundo y se estaban preparando para cenar.

Me senté entre Jude y Harley.

-¡Hey! –dijo Harley.

-Hola –conteste sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal el día? –me preguntó Jude.

-Pues, normaloso.

-Ajam… ¿sabes?, si no llevah botah no parece que ereh un vaquero o argo.

Miré a Harley con cara de 'WTF!'

-Corramos un tupido velo –respondió Jude con suficiencia.

-Si, mejor –añadí yo.

Nos quedamos callados.

-Que sosería se respira hoy –Harley fingió un bostezo. -¿No te ha pasado nada interesante, Axel?

-Pues no, la verdad –no tenía ganas de contar lo sucedido.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Nelly y Mark. La señorina se sentó con sus amigas con una sonrisa muy amplia. El capitán se sentó al lado de Jude.

"Al final podría haberme enrollado con Sue sin preocuparme", pensé sombrío.

-Eh… Axel tengo que hablar contigo –me dijo Mark.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo –respondí temblando de ira. –Vamos fuera.

Me levanté y Mark me siguió hasta fuera del edificio.

Miré al cielo y vi todo nublado.

-Mark –le dije.

-¿Qué?

-Sierra la pó, que parese que va a lluvú –que en español significa "cierra la puerta, que parece que va a llover".

Mark me entendió (de potra) y cerró la puerta.

-Mira –comencé-, te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante.

-Dime –contestó mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¡Te voy a partir la boca! –grité mientras mi puño impactaba en el sitio antes nombrado.

-¡Hostia, mi boca! –exclamó el capitán desde el suelo.

Mark se incorporó, me miró y dijo a voz en grito:

-¡Se va a habeh un follón que no va a sabeh ni dounde se ha metío! –creo que para esto no hace falta traducción al español. -¡¿Qué haces?

-Pegarte.

-¡¿Pero porqué? –gritó.

-¡Ya tu sabes! –respondí con voz de Pitbull.

-¡No, no lo sé!

-Mira… -dije intentando contenerme. Escuché la puerta abrirse. –Deja de decir tonterías…

-¡Pero si eres tú! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre imitar a Pitbull mientras se está peleando?

-¡Habló el de "se va a habeh un follón que no va a sabeh ni dounde se ha metío"!

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo en busca de algo para tirarle a la cabeza. Encontré mi móvil.

Me dispuse a tirárselo, pero…

-¡Eh, tú! –Harley nos miraba muy enfadado. -¡Coge el móvris y lo tiras!

-¡Pero sierra la pó, que parece que va a lluvú! –gritó Mark alzando la mano.

Todos llegaron en masa y se pusieron a observar.

-L-la madre que los parió –dijo Jude. –Que me va a dejar a Mark como un coco malayo…

Jack empezó a moverse incómodo.

-¡Eh, Jack! –exclamó Scotty. -¿Qué te pasa?

Jack lo miró inseguro.

-Es que me he meao un poquito…

Miré a Jack extrañado, al igual que los demás.

-¡Me ha afectado mucho, ¿vale? –aclaró alterado.

Alguien empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud. Era Nelly.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE CREES QUE HACES? –me gritó mientras se acercaba.

No supe que contestarle.

-¡ERES SUBNORMAL! –volvió a gritarme.

-¡YO HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA! –respondí yo, gritando también.

-Si, si ya me di cuenta cuando te morreabas con Sue –dijo molesta.

-¡¿A ti que más te da?, dijiste que no te gustaba que te abrazasen los caballos!

Me esperaba miradas de extrañeza, pero, al parecer, se hicieron inmunes a las cosas sin sentido.

-¡Si, lo dije!¡Pero eso no es razón para liarte con la primera de cambio!

-¡¿Por qué te molesta tanto?¡Ya tienes a tu querido Mark, que abrazarte tiernamente! –me sentía cada vez mas furioso. -¡Podríais habérmelo dicho!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES? –exclamó Nelly. -¡Si estaba abrazando a Mark, es por tu culpa!

-¡¿MI CULPA? –era desesperante.

-Por besar a Sue –dijo con tono infantil.

-¡NO ES PESADA NI NÁ, LA RAIMON!

-¡EEH! –respondió. -¡Para pesado ya tenemos a Harley!

Todos miramos al pelirrosa.

-Eh, eh, eh… a mi no me metáis en vuestra discusión –dijo él con las manos en alto.

-¡Eso! –la atención volvió a caer sobre mí. -¡El único que puede decir cosas que no tienen nada que ver, soy yo!

-Nadie te lo niega –añadió Nelly con la mirada llena de exasperación. –Bueno… ¿qué estaba diciendo? –dijo desviando la mirada hacia Celia.

-Que Axel besó a Sue –aclaró ella con un hilo de voz.

-AAhh.. es verdad, es verdad… ¡AXEL ERES UN CERIPOLLAS!

-¡PUES NO HABERME RECHAZADO!

Nelly no dijo nada, aproveché para seguir hablando.

-¡YO AQUÍ, SUFRIENDO!¡ASÍ NO SE PUEÉ (puede) VIVIR!¡NO HAY DERECHO!¡ESTOY INDIGNADO!¡VOY HA HACER UNA HUELGA!¡CONTRA TI, NELLY! –esto último lo dije señalándola. -¡RE-VO-LUCIÓN!¡RE-VO-LUCIÓN!

Empecé a dar una pequeña marcha militar con cara de indignación mientras entonaba mi cántico.

-En serio, Axel –habló Mark –creo que Nelly tiene razón. Eres ceripollas.

-¿Poh qué? –pregunté mientras seguía con mi marcha.

-Por qué podrías haber arreglado las cosas, pero ahora Nelly se ha ido –señaló el capitán.

La busqué con la mirada. No la encontré.

-¿Hacia dónde ha ido? –pregunté angustiado.

-Por allí –me indicaron todos a una.

Y fui tras ella.

_**Nelly**_

No quería estar más tiempo allí, me fui en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

Me sentía fatal.

Axel me había echado en cara mis errores, pero el también cometió los suyos.

Estaba enfadada y, a la vez, feliz ya que Axel le había pegado a Mark (que penilla *-*) porque estaba celoso.

Pero, el sentimiento dominante era la tristeza.

Deseaba volver atrás, a ese día lluvioso cuando la princesa Raimon montaba a lomos de Axelballo. Deseaba volver a estar en brazos del Señor de la Llama.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a la parte trasera del edificio.

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Una mano se aferraba con fuerza a mi muñeca. Notaba la respiración agitada de alguien en mi nuca.

La persona que me detuvo me impulsó contra la pared.

Me encontré frente a frente con Axel.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y me miraba fijamente de una manera en la que no podía averiguar sus pensamientos. Me sentí atrapada.

Esperaba que me gritase, pero lo que hizo me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

Axel apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

Mi pulso se aceleró.

-L-lo siento –dijo con voz temblorosa. –Perdóname, Nelly. Por favor.

Noté mi cuello Húmedo. Axel estaba llorando.

Mis manos pasaron delicadamente por su cuello hasta rodearlo. Luego lo estreché contra mí.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré:

-No importa. Yo… también lo siento. No debí rechazarte…

Axel se puso tenso. Noté como cogía una bocanada de aire.

-Nelly –dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Dime –le contesté nerviosa.

-Yo… -cerró los puños. –Te quiero.

Hubo un silencio.

-V-vaya… -tartamudeé. –Eso… me congratula. Me congratula mucho.

Axel levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban hinchados.

-¿Y tú, Nelly? –dijo él con las mejillas encendidas. -¿Tú me quieres?

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos hasta que pude notar su respiración.

-Sí, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, Señor de la Llama.

En mis labios se dibujó una leve sonrisa. Axel rodeó suavemente mi cintura, yo cerré los ojos.

Rozó mis labios con los suyos. Sentí una corriente que cruzaba mi espalda. Pasó un segundo que se me hizo eterno y nos besamos.

**FIN**

**Oh my ! Cómo me gusta liar las cosas, debería haber puesto 'al final, Nelly y Axel se morrean'. Pero, no. Me complico la vida como nada. **

**Tengo que decir 3 cosillas:**

**1. Tenía que poner a Axel llorando, que es muy cuquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *-* **

**2. Tenéis que darle las gracias a mi profesor de Biología que hace que me aburra y me ponga a escribir.**

**3. He descargado todas las frases sin sentido en este capitulo.**

**4. Me he dado cuenta de que sin frases sin sentido, no me habria puesto a escribir el ultimo capitulo.**

**5. Ya se que soy un desastre.**

**6. La canción del capitulo anterior es "Y mírame" de Despistaos.**

**7. Existen 3 tipos de personas, las que saben contar y las que no (adivinad en que grupo estoy yo)**

**Well… esas eran las cosas mas importantes. Ahora voy a decir más cosas importantes.**

**Gracias, gracias, graciaaaaaaaaas por llegar hasta aquí y aguantar mi tardanza! Y si alguien lo lee posteriormente, graciias tambiien ^^**

**Echaré de menos esos días de instituto en los que Mariaa Smith (otra escritora :D) me decía '¡Juliet! ¡A ver cuando te pones a escribir de una vez!¡Qué la gente te va a odiar!' *-***

**Dato curioso, cuando me estaba rayando por no saber que escribir, soñé que el equipo del Raimon estaba en mi instituto, que éramos 40 jugadores y no podíamos vencer a uno del Zeus D: (Por cierto, mi profe de tecnología era el entrenador)**

**Bueno, me despido! Quiero que sepais que os adoro por leer mi historia, de verdad! Un graaaaaan besotee! (L)**


End file.
